Reid's Girl
by Darkiise
Summary: Dr Spencer Reid's been having reccuring dreams about a girl who he is completely in love with. But he knows nothing about her or if she's even real. Will he find her?


_**A/N- I love Criminals Minds! That's all I need to say apart from I do not own any of the character that I'm using in this story. It will be from Dr. Spencer Reid's point of view. I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammatical mistakes within this story. Thank-you and enjoy.**_

**Reid's Girl**

I dream about her. Every night. She's different to anybody I've ever seen. Medium height, 113 pounds, soft facial features and long, flowing, bright red hair. Not natural read though, a blood shade. She reminds me of the cases I work every day. She knows all my secrets, my past, present and somehow she knows my future. She takes my hand and leads me to my bed, sitting me down, kissing me softly and telling me that what I'm doing is important. Then I wake up, alone in my bed, wondering who she could be.

I was told once that when you dream the people in them are ones you will have seen at some point in your life. You're mind never creates a new face. So I decided to act upon this information and asked Garcia to try and find her. I provided her with as much details as I could. We would spend hours looking through all the data bases at names and pictures, hoping I would see her. But no such luck yet.

Gideon and Hotch think I'm wasting my time looking for her. I understand why they tell me this; it's having an effect on my work. There's been a case close to the office which has made everyone panic. Normally we have control over the unsub. So far Garcia has found that the attacker is a female who's about 25 years of age and she's from our area. The unsub has attacked and murdered 3 females and 5 males over the past 4 years. A pattern is clear, they all have at some point come into contact with the high school so we think that she may be a teacher there.

On one particular morning I woke up late from my dream. I panicked, I was late for work which was unlike me. What woke me was my cell phone ringing, it was Gideon.

"Morning," I said whilst yawning.

"Spencer, where are you, we have a new lead."

"Oh, sorry, I'll be there as soon as I can. I slept in. Sorry."

"This is highly unlike you. Is anything wrong?"

"Just dreaming."

"About her?"

"Yeah."

"We need to talk about this."

"I know. See you soon."

In no time at all I was showered and on my way to work. I knew that Jason was pissed off with me. He thinks I'm obsessed with this girl. I know him and the team will sit me down and talk to me like I'm a child. Just before I walked into the office I stopped off at a mail box and posted a letter to my mom. It was a daily thing. I really should see her more.

As predicted the team were waiting for me, even Garcia was there. I sat down in the spare seat next to JJ and waited to find out about the new lead.

"Thank you for joining us Reid," Hotch said, "Now we've got a new lead into the case. This morning a woman came forward telling us information on the unsub. We now have a name and address. But before we make any rash decisions I want to check it out first so Garcia can you look 'Jessie Strauss' and tell me anything that could be of use to us. Check her out. Morgan and Greenaway, I want you to go to the address we've been given. Check for any signs of the victim. JJ, you and I will be going to the school and we'll ask around about Jessie."

"What do you want me to do Hotch?" I asked.

"Stay here. Now team lets move out."

I felt slightly wounded. Never before have they left me out but by the look on Gideon's face I knew I was in trouble and that he was going to talk to me when they all left the room. I thought about her. I knew that she would be able to sooth me. In some part of my mind I knew she was real, no matter what anyone else said.

"Spencer, I'm getting really worried about you. This girl is affecting your work. I really think you should forget about looking for her. You don't even know if she's real."

"Jason please forgive me for this morning. I know you and Hotch are fretting about the lack of work I've been doing. I just know in my heart that I will find her. You know how I am; you know me better then the rest of them. I wouldn't be doing this without a good reason."

"Hmm, well ok. Just, for this case can you just take a backseat on searching for her please. I need you on this ok."

"Ok boss."

He smiled at me and left. Since I hadn't been given a task I visited Garcia in her stronghold. She didn't notice me at first but when she did she jumped. It made me laugh which was the first time I had in a while. I took a seat beside her and watched her do what she does best. I was amazed at how quick she pulled up the information, analyzed it and took mental notes. All of a sudden the unconscious part of my brain pushed something into the conscious.

"Hey, Garcia, who was the woman who gave us the lead?"

"I don't know. I never saw her. I'll call Morgan for you."

She dialed the number and put the phone on loudspeaker. Soon I could hear Morgan's voice.

"Babygirl, you got some news for me?"

"Not yet. I've got Spencer here; he needs to ask you something."

"Ok, go ahead Reid."

"The woman that came in earlier with the info, who was she?"

"She never gave me her name but she was quite small, beady eyes, scraggly dark brown hair and skin tone was patchy porcelain and yellow. She appeared kinda on edge."

"She doesn't sound like the person we'd trust."

"Yeah but in this game you know as well as I that anything we can look up we will. There's no harm in trying. Is that all?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He hung up. My mind was going crazy with the fresh data.

"What if she was the unsub or is a collaborator."

"Now there's an idea. I'm glad you're concentrating on this, without your mind we'd surely be at a loss. So, why do you make that assumption about her?"

"From the description of her. She may have either given us information on the person she could be potentially working for which could explain the 'on-edge' behavior. Or that could be from the fact that she may be setting an innocent person up. Could you be able to try and look her up within the rest of your work, I need to call the others."

"Sure."

I left the room and made calls to Jason and Aaron. They both said that it was good for me to be just thinking of the case, that it brings out the best work from me. I was pleased that they weren't going to be on my back for a while. I like the fact that they care but sometimes they can go overboard. I got in the elevator, heading to the ground floor. I talked to the receptionist about the woman who came in that morning. She said that the woman had asked for a member of our team and that was it.

Just as I turned to go back upstairs a glimpse of red caught my eye outside. In the beaming sunlight a girl was walking past the widow. IT WAS HER! Everything about the case was lost in my mind. I wanted to run but I was frozen to the spot, unable to believe that she was only a few meters from me. I finally broke from my chance and shot out of the building. I saw her turning the corner so I ran as fast as I could. Once there I looked down the next street. She was no where to be seen. The traffic lights turned green and the cars went along. I was about to search further but was stopped because a van pulled out from the alley onto the road. It blocked my path and wasted my time.

"Reid?"

I turned to find JJ looking at me curiously. The girl was gone. I'd lost her.

"Reid, what's wrong?"

"She was here! She was fucking here and I lost her!" I roared out into the street.

Hotch, Greenaway and Morgan were now standing with JJ.

"Reid, calm down," Elle said, "Now tell us, who have you lost? Was it the woman from this morning?"

I could feel the tears rolling down my face. I turned my back on them and simply answered 'no'. I was furious with myself. If I hadn't of frozen up then I would have been talking to her there and then. I punched the wall over and over again until Morgan stopped me.

"Come back inside and tell us what the hell is wrong with you."

JJ, Morgan, Elle, Jason, Garcia and Hotch all stood around the table they had sat me at. Looks of concern covered their faces. I told them everything that happened. I knew they wouldn't believe a word. They should have done, they all know me and they know I wouldn't make something like this up. Garcia sat next to me and tried to give me direct eye contact.

"Reid, hunny, are you really sure you saw her. You're mind has been working overtime lately. You could have imagined it."

"Do you really believe that? I know I don't. I know that I saw her."

"Ok, well if she was really there then where did she disappear to?"

"I don't know."

Everyone sat down and began discussing the case. It turned out that Jessie Strauss was an unknown victim of the unsub who had escaped. She didn't have anything that we could use in our case apart from the beady-eyed women had helped her escape and she traveled in a huge black van used for transporting a small amount of goods. They kept on talking for a few moments.

"Oh my god."

"What is it Reid?"

"They've got her!" I didn't realize that I had stood up.

"What?"

"The girl, the one in my dreams, I did see her today. I know why she disappeared! The unsub took her! They drove right past me and I didn't know!"

They wanted to know details about the van that I had seen. I gave everything I knew to Garcia yet again and she set about looking up the owner. I was now restless. Not even Jason Gideon could calm me down. I took a walk outside. I needed the fresh air. It was fate. It must have been. I KNEW SHE WAS REAL!

"Spencer, we know where they are."

"Jason, tell me."

He very calmly told me now. The anger within me grew but he justified himself before I could burst. They couldn't have me bursting into the house without knowing is the girl was safe. I thought that now we would be able to find out my girls name but still there was nothing on the database. Who was she?

Me and the team set out to the house. I was told not to get all hero and try and save her. Morgan went in first. He circled the building and found a way in. We searched every room in the house but found nothing. I was beginning to think that we were at the wrong place. JJ said that it was the right house because they had found the van out back. Everyone got to business; ringing Garcia and looking for any lead they could. I walked back into the kitchen, ran the cold water tap and splashed my face. She had to be here.

I heard a muffled scream. I looked around the room for any sign as to where it came from. No-where. Somewhere in the kitchen had to be a secret passage way. I searched all cabinets, fridges, freezers then finally a huge portrait of Jesus on the far wall. I took it off and found a small door way. I soon realized that the house had a basement.

So I did the thing I was told not to do; play hero. The door opened with ease and I was glad that it made no sound. There was a light on down below so I didn't have to worry about not being able to see where I was going. What I heard caused me to confront the unsub.

"Scream again you little bitch and I'll cut you into little pieces for them to find."

To her I jumped out of nowhere and held my gun to her head.

"Well hello there dear, where did you come from?" She laughed.

"Kelly Waltzman, step away from the girl."

"Why should I do that? I found her first, she's mine to play with."

With those words the girl that I had been searching for screamed. The rest of the team were down there in an instant, all guns raised. From somewhere behind me I could here Hotch telling me to calm down yet again and lower my gun from Waltzman's head. No for one second I was going to do that. Pleads and cries followed but I ignored them all. Waltzman smiled at me and then raised her hand, about to attempt to cut the girl's throat. Before I could shoot someone else had. Kelly dropped to the floor, clutching her shoulder. I knew that they wouldn't have let me killed her.

"Spencer…"

The scared voice called out to me. I looked at my red haired girl. What was I meant to do? I untied her from the wall and she hugged me, tight.

"Oh Spencer, I knew you'd save me."

She knew my name, which then made me feel bad because I didn't know hers. The team looked confused then looks spread across their faces like guilt because they didn't believe me about her. She looked up into my eyes. Even though she's been through so much she still looked radiant.

She said to me, "Ever since I saw you I knew you were my one. I've been looking for you for so long. I've dreamt of you, dreamt of finding you."

"That's why we couldn't find you on the database; you've only just come to town."

"Yes," she cried, "I saw you on the TV a few months back. That's when I found out your name."

"Whoa…" I was speechless. I wrapped my arms around her shaking body and held her. It felt like forever. I have never felt like this for anyone before. I wanted to keep her safe, kiss her, and make her happy. There were just two things I needed to know.

"I feel so bad, where have I seen you before, what's your name?"

"Heh, I didn't expect you to know. What you do is so important. I know you would be looking for me though. You saw me in Milwaukee when you were there doing your job. You talked to me about a guy who'd kidnapped a girl. It was only for a moment, I didn't have much to say. And my name is Aliya Kennedy, born and raised in Milwaukee, 25 years of age."

"I love you Aliya…"

"I love you too Spencer…"


End file.
